After-class Tutoring
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: When Tsuna lets his teenage sexual desires drives him to a brief "public display", it forces him onto a "situation" with his homeroom teacher AU/OOC.Yaoi.Smut.Lemon formerly entitled Lesson 101


**Brace yourselves! Here comes my FIRST MAJOR smutty, smut, smut fanfic! Bwahahaha! 8D**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related whatsoever just the lemony essence of this story.

**Author's Note: **Just want to tell you ladies and gentlemen, I'm a girl. Yes.. so I asked for my bi-friends for the "it" things. You know, how they do "it" and I watched some videos for references and to trigger my hidden perverted mind *grins*. Oh wait. I'm already a pervert. Hahaha!

**This is a R27 pairings. Yaoi/Hardcore? Not really. Just between the boundaries or else FF will delete my precious account. **

**Warning: Offended? Don't read. Just press the back button then you may leave.**

**AU/OOC.!**

**ENGLISH is NOT my native language so expect spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**~o/o~**

**Lesson 101**

**~o/o~**

Tsuna sat silent in the back of the dark classroom as the snow began drifting slowly outside. The room was quiet and low sound of cheap independent film montage from the television in the front of the room echoed to his ears. He glanced side to side, observing the expressions painted on his peer's faces. One girl to the left laid with her head in her hoodie, phone tucked away in her hand. Another boy sat a couple of seats up, playing arcade game on his iPhone. Tsuna watched as each student slipped into their own blissful world far from the dull of the room, each anticipating an early end to the day in regard to the snow. The teacher sat, his eyes bobbing from side to side, quickly deciphering the text in an ancient Anne Rice novel.

Fifteen-year old and full of desire, Tsuna found himself hard in the middle of the school of school day. It was nothing new to him; his hormones were raging and he found himself ready and willing at the most inopportune times. Normally, he would sneak to the bathroom, work a nut out and return to class but today, he felt like taking a risk. He figured, what better time to take care of it in class, while no one's looking.

"When opportunity knocks..." he thought.

How would he do it? What if someone saw? Questions and panic rushed through his mind, but he had more than made up his mind and let's be honest, what could it hurt.

He gently moved aside his phone, tucked between his legs and began to grind his hand along his throbbing cock. The feeling was amazing, even though his tight skinny jeans. He pushed his brunet hair from his face before letting his fingers drift into his tight boxers. He glanced around the room again, finding himself solace in his act. He slowly slid the tag of his zipper lower until he could maneuver his cock from his underwear. He let his hand trail up his 8-inch cock, taking a bead of fresh pre-cum to his finger and placing on his tongue. The sweet taste made his eyes role back and he used the extra juice to lube his tool. Again, his teenage drive took over and lost himself in the thrill of beating off in public.

A low mumble drew his eyes open and he fixed a glance to the teacher's desk, Reborn-sensei set eyes locked on Tsuna, his jaw gently flexing as the young twenty-something mad rolled the edge of his fedora hat in his mouth. Tsuna, unsure of what to do shoved his dick back into his pants. He panicked as he searched for a way to cover the fact that he was pleasuring himself in class. Luck was in Tsuna's favor as the principal came over the intercom…

"Attention students," the voice blared, "Due to the inclement weather, we will close in the next hour. Please dismiss the students to the auditorium."

The class dispersed as quickly as possible, Reborn-sensei taking point next to the door. Tsuna was the last to leave, but was coldly stopped by his teacher's arm.

"I saw what you were working on back there Tsunayoshi. Tell me, who taught you that."

Tsuna was speechless. "I don't know… I just.."

Reborn-sensei cut him off, placing a finger on his student's lips. "Dame-Tsuna, next time, wait till the end of class… when I can help."

Reborn pressed his hand to Tsuna's neck, pulling him to his full lips. He kissed him, slow at first; but with intense force. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and lifted the brunet onto a desk near-by. He savored the taste of the teens sweet spit. He opened his eyes to observe the boy he had in his arms. Tsuna sat powerless, his body cover in cold-chills. Reborn laid him to his back, pushing a hand under his tight v-neck. Tsuna felt so smooth in his hands. Gentle flowing curves, skinny yet full bodied. He had never felt a twink body so perfect, and so ready for a pounding,

Reborn-sensei pulled his lips from Tsuna's "I'm gonna fuck your tight twink ass, and you're gonna take it, got it Tsuna?"

"Yes, Reborn-sensei. Whatever you say." Tsuna replied.

Reborn-sensei pulled Tsuna by his skinny waist to his desk, gently laying him down, a hand braced behind Tsuna to ensure a tender placement. He let his hand wander down his body as he tugged on Tsunas' neck with his teeth. Tsuna gasped and enjoyed the feeling of being helpless in the hands of his teacher. He look down, watching Reborn-sensei's lips move lower on his smooth body, and feeling his tongue tickle his waist. He exhaled with a groan and a thrust, forcing his hands onto his teachers back as he felt his skinny jeans hit the floor. He decided it was time for some restiveness.

Tsuna put his hands behind him, lifting himself up face to face with Reborn-sensei. He grabbed him by his Oxford blue button up, ripping past it, uncovering a plain white Tee hiding a glorious set of six-pack abs. He placed a finger and traced them as he gave his teacher the look a boy only gives when he wants to be fucked wild. He slid his hands down and began tugging on Reborn's belt until his pant hit the floor. Tsuna instantly hit his knees, feeling the cold floor. He sat there eyes locked on the bulge in Reborn's pants as his own dick grew even stiffer.

Reborn-sensei glanced down his hard chest and washboard stomach at the twink that sat awaiting his cock. He marveled at the sight of the brown-haired boy in his tight underwear stroking his rod through his briefs. He pushed a hand into his underwear, pulling his cock out. It stood an even 10-inches and thick. He laughed at the expression of awe on Tsuna's face as he placed a hand on the back of his head. With no resistance, Tsuna placed it into his mouth, feeling it fill his throat. He gagged but didn't let the throbbing erection leave his mouth, instead moving it slightly up his tongue and then back into his throat. He continued to do so until he was used to swallowing a fat cock. He looked up at Reborn-sensei with his doe-like eyes, begging for more.

Reborn placed a second hand on the teens head, and started moving his dick in and out of his mouth, face fucking the twink of his dreams, watching the boy enjoy every second. He grunted, and watched his cock get full serviced. He couldn't believe it, but this newbie cocksucker was better at giving a blowjob than the others. He pulled his cock from his mouth, slapping him in the face and then shoving it back into the warm and wet hole that had him in ecstasy.

Tsuna pulled on his dick, dripping pre-cum on his fingers and rubbing it on hit teachers ripped body, shinning it. He then slid two fingers slowly into his wet hole, moaning as they fully penetrated him. He grasped the base of Reborn'spit covered dick, slurping and moaning on hit as he pleasured himself. He couldn't even fathom how much better it felt to finger himself with cock in his mouth as opposed to being at home in front of the computer alone. He yanked his cock faster and worth more force. He stood abruptly, spinning around. He slammed his face onto the desk and his ass up to Reborn-sensei.

"Get that shit ready!" He said, rubbing his index finger on the outside of his already dripping wet hole.

Reborn-sensei didn't hesitate as he lowered his mouth to Tsuna. He slipped his tongue out and began to gently polish the boy's perfect and tight hole. Again, Tsuna slipped a finger in as he felt Reborn-sensei lick and suck his ass. Reborn squeezed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and forcing his tongue into the tight hole, tasting the twink juice that filled the boy. He stroked his cock, taking pleasure listening to the moans coming from Tsuna. He looked at his ass, spitting on it. He stood, adjusting himself.

Tsuna grabbed his ass cheeks, holding them apart as he braced for a pounding. He felt the force of Reborn-sensei's engorged dick-head slipping past his hole and deep into his ass. He screamed, his eyes rolling back as he tried to calm himself into taking this monster dick. After a few seconds, he felt the full effect of 10-inches of Reborn-sensei's cock. He forced his ass lower, now in full enjoyment of ten-amazing inches. He rode Reborn-sensei; slow at first then fast, listening to the low moans escaping Reborn-sensei's mouth and the loud slap of his bubble-ass bouncing off Reborn's hips. He bit his bottom lip, rolling around in circular movements on the cock that felt so heavenly in his now full-ass.

Reborn-sensei watched as his cock disappeared in the tightest hole ever. He could contain his moans. His cock felt so good. Hugged by the warmth and wetness of Tsunas' ass. He leaned back, placing his hands on Tsunas shoulders and started pounding the ass he wanted to destroy. Faster than his brain could accompany, he pounded the ass wrapped around his dick. He moaned louder as he picked to up, slipping him up onto his dick as he laid down on his desk. He placed his hands under Tsuna's ass, moving it up and down his dick. Looking at the boys face, he felt prideful. Tsuna moved up and down; his mouth open expelling moans and screams as he tossed his head side to side. His long hair him in the face, Tsuna placed a hand on Reborn-sensei's abs, balancing himself and sliding even easier on Reborn-sensei's lubed shaft. He leaned forward, shoving his tongue into Reborn's mouth as he took the dick of a lifetime.

Reborn moaned, kissing Tsuna passionately as he laid him back, placing the boys sweat covered legs over his shoulders. Tsuna now could watch the show, his eyes painting the picture of his pink hole being stuffed with bareback cock. He dug his fingers into Reborn-senseis back, letting the feel the force he was putting into making sure Tsuna enjoyed the dick he was receiving,

"Tsuna, Oh my god, I'm getting close!" groaned Reborn-sensei as he pulled his cock from Tsuna's ass, forcing it all the way back in.

"Fuck yes, Reborn-sensei!" replied Tsuna between gasps for air, "Cum all over me, Please!"

Reborn-sensei grunted, moving and grinding his hips so that his cock head would bounce over Tsuna's prostate. Tsuna screamed, shooting cum from his cock all the way to his face, covering his lips and cheeks. He licked the fresh juice from his lips as the last drops filled his belly button. He pulled Reborn-sensei down and kissed him, sharing the taste of teenage cum as he continued to get fucked Reborn soon pulled from Tsunas' hole, shoving his dick towards the twink's face. His cum soon flew out of his wet dick, falling to the boys face, When the cum was gone from his cock, he looked down at Tsuna. He was covered, forehead to chin in fresh cum. He kissed the boy again, drained from the intense fuck he just experienced.

"Tsuna..." Reborn-sensei whispered.

"Yes Sir?" Tsuna replied.

"I think you may need after -class tutoring. Plan to stay after class until further notice.." he expelled as he wrapped the boy in his arms.

**~o/o~**

**Okay first, there's a guy that keeps on glancing at my screen (A/N: I'm in an internet café) and gives me this weird-look. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!? MIND YOUR OWN PORN, GEEZ.**

**NOW, STOP FAPPING, JUST RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
